Plant One on Me!
by imXcoldX1891
Summary: “Hmm…all they do is kiss you? How stupid.” Sasuke said with a sigh. “I’m guessing you’ve never been here before huh?” “No.” Sasuke scoffed. “It’s where they kiss you that’s fun.” The brunette smirked. Yoai, Sasu/Naru, Lime, oral...


**Plant one on me!**

"Why the hell would I even want to go to one of these parties?" The older teen asked.

"Because I asked you to teme! Plus!..plus you owe me a favor."

"Is that all?"

"No…..I mean come on! There's only a few weeks of school left and then we'll be done with high school. You're going off to some private college while I get left here. I just wanted to do as much as I could with you before you left." The blond male mournfully said. He looked down to his shoes and scuffed at the tiled floor.

"Fine Dobe. I'll meet you there ok?"

"Yes!" All the sadness that was evident in his voice before had suddenly vanished as he quickly gave his raven friend the address.

'Damnit! Naruto, where the hell are you?' Sasuke thought angrily. He had arrived at the designated house for the party he was guilted into going to. When he got inside there weren't very many people there. At the door he was given a slip of paper that said 'receiver'. Whatever the hell that meant. Sasuke looked around the whole building, at least the places he could get into, searching for Naruto. Sasuke tried to call him as well, but his cell phone didn't get any signal in this place.

Suddenly he could feel someone tugging at his arm.

"Sir, what is your name and are you a giver or receiver?" A strange woman with a clipboard asked him.

'What the hell is she talking about?....the paper?'

"Uchiha Sasuke and the paper I got said receiver, why?" Sasuke questioned.

The woman dismissed his question and simply said, "Please put this blindfold on and sit in that leather chair right there."

"But wai-.." Before Sasuke could ask his question the woman quickly skittered away to another man a few feet away. The raven started to get annoyed at the woman for ignoring him. He turned to a brown haired man to his right and asked him what the hell was going on.

"This is deviant of a rainbow party." Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow.

"A deviant rainbow party…?"

"Heh…It's where people are either chosen as givers or receivers at the door. The givers put on a different shade of lipstick each and then come out here and mark the male they choose with a kiss. They mark their territory I guess...and it's all males."

"Hmm…all they do is kiss you? How stupid." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"I'm guessing you've never been here before huh?"

"No." Sasuke scoffed.

"It's where they kiss you that's fun." The brunette smirked.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see."

"All right everyone please be seated and blindfolded!" Someone announced. With nothing else to do, he sat down and put his black blindfold on. The lights dimmed somewhat and he heard a door opening. People were quietly walking around and then he heard someone moan….and then another and then another.

'What the hell is going on?' Sasuke was going to reach up and take off his blindfold until he felt a hand on his leg. That hand then started to unbutton his pants and eventually the hand slipped inside. It started to knead his hardening dick.

"What!?"

"Just go with it…ngnnnn…." It was the brunette he questioned before. He sounded like he was getting roughly the same treatment as he was.

"Hmm…what the hell." Sasuke decided to go with the flow of things.

The free hand of the mystery person tried pulling his pants down a bit.

'I wish this was my Dobe doing this to me.'

He raised his hips a bit so that the jeans could slide down to the back of his knees. His boxer briefs came with them. A slightly chilling breeze hit his exposed penis and he flinched. Warm hands massaged the muscles in his thighs and got closer and closer to his growing arousal. The more he imagined Naruto doing this to him, the harder he got. Sasuke spread his legs a little more when the hands finally wrapped around his swollen cock.

"Mmmnnnn….." Sasuke moaned and bucked slightly into the soft hands. They slowly slid up his shaft and a thumb ran along the slit of the head. He rolled his head to the side and panted. The hand descended down the erection smearing a little pre-cum along the way. They ascended the shaft again and then went down, going faster and faster each stroke.

"Ha..heh…please…nghnn.."

The hands slowed their pace a little and then stopped, but never let go. Sasuke felt a small pressure on his hip bone; warm breathe fanning down and caressing his arousal. The needy raven arched a little, hoping for friction so he could finally be driven over the precipice and fall into bliss.

A mouth suddenly sucked the tip of his cock, the pearls of pre-cum quickly disappearing with each suck. The person finally engulfed his whole cock, and just like with the hands, the mouth started off slow and then picked up speed. Sasuke was panting and moaning like a whore, but his noises were just drowned out by the cacophony of moans and sucking noises in the large room.

After a particularly hard suck, Sasuke was pushed over that edge and he came.

"Ngnnn…naruto." He quietly moaned into bliss. He shallowly bucked into the mouth to gain as much pleasure as he could from the still sucking mouth. All too quickly, though, the heat gone. The raven voiced his displeasure, but was quickly quieted by a kiss.

"Find me." And with a final chaste kiss, the mysterious person disappeared. The lights came on and he ripped the blindfold away, but he didn't see any retreating form; just other satisfied men pulling up their pants. Sasuke reached down and started to pull up his jeans, but something colorful caught his eye.

'That's right, the giver marks their receiver.' He absently thought. On his hip was a bright orange and pink kiss mark.

'It's actually pretty cool with the top being pink and the bottom being orange.'

"Alright alright. People, the givers will be out in a moment with clues so you can figure out who was your pleasure giver." The announcer smirked.

Like what was announced, people started to file out of a room. Sasuke didn't look at them, he just kept looking at this mark on his hip.

'I really wish Naruto was my giver, but the damned dobe didn't even show up!' With that thought he finally got up from the leather seat and head for the exit.

'The dobe's going to get an earful in the morning!' Sasuke was "stomping" his way towards the exit when he finally spotted the blond hair blue eyed male.

"Naruto! Where the hell have you been?!" Sasuke quietly yelled.

"Ohh…..eheheh…around?" The golden haired male scratched at the back of his head in a gesture of his nervousness.

'Why is he nervous?' It was then the raven noticed the blonde's nails.

'They're pink and orange….' Sasuke smirked and then it turned into a smile. He backed Naruto into a nearby wall. The raven haired male leaned down to the other's ear and whispered,

"Naruto, are you my pleasure giver?" Sasuke made sure that his breathe would tickle the blonde's ear a little. Naruto shivered and meekly answered.

"…yes…" Sasuke's smile broadened and he nuzzled the other's neck happily.

"Good." He kissed and nipped at the delectable skin while the blond shuddered and quietly moaned.

"Why, though, would you make me go here Naruto?"

"I wanted…..I wanted to make sure that before we left each other, that you knew how I felt about you. I know you turn down everybody who asks you out, but I w-wanted to chance your rejection and show y-you how I feel."

"Hmph, did you ever wonder why I rejected everyone else?" Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke moved his lips to Naruto's and softly laid a kiss upon the still slightly colored plump lips.

"It was because they weren't you." He pressed firmly and spread the other's lips apart so he could finally explore what he considered his since they first met. Sasuke suckled on the other's slick tongue and pushed Naruto up against the wall. He reached down and squeezed the smaller male's ass and lifted him up so he wouldn't have to strain his neck. Naruto simply wrapped his legs around his soon-to-be lover's waist. They had started to grind against each other, when Sasuke pulled away.

"Mmmhnnn….you taste so good Naru-chan." Sasuke quickly kissed the blond once again to cut off any complaints about the nickname.

"And for that mind blowing experience you gave me before, I think you should be rewarded."

"What did you have in mind?"

Sasuke smirked.


End file.
